degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Working for the Weekend
Working for the Weekend is the seventh episode of Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 10, 2006 in the United States, and on December 19, 2006 in Canada. Main Plot Spinner's day starts out with Darcy apologizing to him about the reason they broke up, but still thinking it was for the best. In Media Immersion, Ms. Sauvé talks to class about their career aptitude tests. Spinner is very unsatisfied with his results: Clown, Police Officer & Lumberjack. Jimmy and Ashley were, however, both pleased with their top result as future lawyers. At his locker, Spinner pulls out a poem and reads it to Jimmy and Ashley about his breakup with Darcy. Jimmy decides that Spinner needs to get out of the funk he's in, and start having some fun. He goes over to Ellie and Marco's house after school. After Paige compliments Spinner's new shirt, Spinner gets that idea that he and Jimmy should start selling the shirts with Jimmy's designs. He plans the whole thing out in hopes of avoiding his future as a clown. At lunch, he starts to pitch different stores names to Jimmy. After begging him, Jimmy finally decides to go for it. They set up shop on the side of a busy road. Several people buy their shirts, and they end up selling out. As the two pass a 'For Lease' sign on the ledge of a window on an empty building, Spinner gets the idea that they should open up a shop. With the money he saved up from working at The Dot and the money Jimmy has in his trust fund, it was made possible. Spinner starts doubling the prices of everything in hopes of gaining a bigger profit. One night, two men enter the shop when Jimmy was there by himself. When Spinner enters, the two men are in different spots. One guy is holding the box with their money in it and the other guy is grabbing onto Jimmy. Spinner nails the guy grabbing Jimmy to the wall, allowing the other guy to escape with the money. When the police arrive, Jimmy decides not to reopen the shop even if the money is found. Spinner says Jimmy's lucky that he has so much talent, but Jimmy reminds Spinner of the way he pinned the thief to the wall and that he could make a great cop one day. Sub Plot While studying for her finals, a girl named Sirina throws a baby carrot at Alex. Worried that she'll get expelled if she does anything, Alex left to avoid fighting with Sirina. On her way out of class after finishing her finals, Ms. Hatzilakos stops Alex and asks if she would join the Girls' Lacrosse Team. While at first very reluctant to join, Alex decides to anyway only to find out that Sirina, the girl who threw baby carrots at her, is also on the team. During the games, Sirina never attempts to help Alex in any way. At one point, she even knocks her down so she wouldn't be able to score, however, she finds a way to anyway. In the hallway after the game, Alex confronts Sirina and asks her way she's treating her this way. After Sirina makes a nasty comment to her, Alex shoves her and Ms. Hatzilakos sees and sends Alex to her office. After school, Alex offers baby carrots to Sirina as a peace offering, but Sirina denies. Alex tells her that she got a week's worth detention and asks her if she's satisfied. Stunned that she doesn't even remember her, Sirina flips out on Alex and reminds her of the time that she nearly blinded her with a laser pointer or the time that she tripped her in the cafeteria, resulting in a sprained ankle. Sirina walks away, leaving Alex upset. Trivia= *The name that Spinner and Jimmy decide on is Squatch Designs, similar to the name of Downtown Sasquatch, the band in which they used to play with Marco and Craig Manning. *Spinner makes two misspeaks, corrected by Ashley and Marco respectively. He refers to "John John" instead of Sean John and "Ducce & Gabbana" instead of Dolce and Gabbana. *This episode is probably named after the song "Working for the Weekend" by Loverboy (1981). *Jimmy compares Spinner to the 24 character Jack Bauer. |-| Gallery= S6WorkingfortheWeekend-3.jpg S6WorkingfortheWeekend-2.jpg S6WorkingfortheWeekend-4.jpg S6WorkingfortheWeekend-1.jpg S6WorkingfortheWeekend-7.jpg Spin.png Darceh.png Ew.png Spinnerisaclown.png No1currs.png Afkl;fas.png Ilikecarrots.png Carrots.png Jesseissoirrelvan.png Spin2.png Wheelchairguy.png Lkfalaf.png Hotsauce.png Hotsauce2.png Newspaper.png Box.png Thedot.png Alexatthedot.png Aflfklslkaf.png Shirtshop.png Hotsauce3.png Hotsauce4.png Lacrosse.png 24.png Lgklkglak.png Robbers.png Police.png 28.png 29.png File:56dfgsd.jpg File:98gh453.jpg File:564dsfsfs.jpg File:607 001.jpg File:607 005.jpg File:50505asd.jpg File:674535vcx.jpg File:Musclerumping.jpg File:Thgydt45d.jpg File:Wh0jhkj.jpg File:Workingweekend.jpg File:Workingweekend2.jpg File:Yeayeayeayeah123.jpg File:Yo2oas.jpg 868.PNG 645676.png 4358766.png Season-6-degrassi-911439 535 330.png dsfgdsgwerqwdsdaf.jpg ghfdhggfhescsaxz.jpg ghshsawdwefsddgerge.jpg grwfafdsfdsgfdsggf.jpg hfghrtyytwefasdsafdfse.jpg htrhrggsf.jpg qeewrtgreytrdsazd.jpg qefsdaasxzfht.jpg qewqefsdfsdgeht.jpg qweqweqwewefdfs.jpg sfbgsrfwqeqwxdsfd.jpg uyjjerfweffasd.jpg wqdasdsdfewgerhthtrhj.jpg 07 (9).jpg 464.JPG Umblr l635p1drNr1qc585qo1 400.jpg |-| Promos= *The N Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi Supporting Cast *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic *Devon Bostick as Nic *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Conrad Coates as Jermaine Brooks *Andrew Craig as Robber *Bianca Guthrie as Sirina's friend #2 *Jana Hendrickson as Sirina's friend #1 *Ayumi Iizuka as Ms. Lee *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Greta Onieogou as Sirina *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé *Pete Zedlacher as Cop Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= :Spinner: "She said there would always be an us and she crushed my heart with a bus. I pledged abstinence and faith ‘cause she said t’was forever. Now it’s just me." :Jimmy: "T’was. Are you sure uh poet wasn’t in your test results?" :Spinner: "Didn’t see artist in yours. What happened to the whole art dream?" :Jimmy: "I woke up. Art isn’t a career. Law is." :Spinner: "Yeah, so is being a clown, I guess." :Alex: "I am fond of bashing people with a large stick." :Paige: "Well, sweetie, a tiger can't change her stripes overnight." :Spinner: "I would give anything to have what you have: talent!" :Jimmy: "Who says you don't? I just watched you take down some dude like Jack Bow in there, dude. That was sick!" :Spinner: "Well, I guess I am a crime-fighting super stud, you are right about that." :Spinner: "Dude, I just faced down a robber. I think you can face down your dad." :Serena: "You're a hateful bitch, Alex and that's all you're ever going to be." :Serena: "You made my life hell and the worst part is that you don't even remember doing it." |-| Featured Music= *''"Muddled"'' by Starling - Heard while everyone is talking about Jimmy's shirts. *''"Turn"'' by The Supers - Heard during the "making shirts" montage. *''"Everything (David)"'' by Mia Kulba - Heard during Alex and Paige conversation at The Dot. *''"Knockin'"'' by Party Division - Heard when Spinner turns on music while Marco and Ellie are studying. *''"These Days"'' by The Populars - Heard during the opening of Jimmy and Spinner's shirt shop. *''"All Over It!"'' by Divine Right - Heard during the lacrosse game. |-| Links= *Watch Working for the Weekend on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes